NLM has implemented a Local Area Network (LAN) for distributing data and video communications throughout Buildings 38 and 38A. The subject contract will provide technical support for the Data Communications Services of the NLM LAN, and general data communications analysis for various requirements at NLM. Areas of support to be provided for the LAN include: network management, installation, operation, maintenance, documentation, user assistance, and trouble shooting. In the area of general data communications analysis, tasks will be issued as required to evaluate existing and envisioned communications requirements, and prepare alternative recommendations for support. Requirements or problems relative to any aspect of NLM data communications may require analysis. Possible area of work include: 1) addition of new types of data services to the LAN; 2) extension of LAN data services to other buildings; 3) study of alternatives for implementing communications services for the IBM 30XX host computers and related systems including IBM 3270 communications; 4) evaluation of new communications product capabilities and features, which may include setting up tasks and initial configurations of hardware and/or software products; and 5) provide training sessions or seminars or various aspects of communications at NLM.